La Furia del Hechicero
Es el séptimo episodio de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia. En España "La Ira del Hechicero" Trama Manny: Y a donde vamos ahora?... Justin: Bien, nos toca la Gema de la Ira, y está en... Justin abre su rastreador de Gemas... Justin: París... Roxie: Donde la magia ocurre? Manny: El centro musulmán? Michael: El país de las baguettes? Alexandra: La ciudad del amor Justin: Si, esa París... Alexandra: '''Podremos ir a la Torre Eiffel? '''Justin: '''Pues de hecho, sí, ahí está... '''Roxie: Algo no me huele bien aquí... Michael: Fue Manny, se tiró un gas Roxie: No, eso no, en primera, ugh, que asco, y en segunda, si París es la ciudad el amor, porque la gema de la Ira y no la del Amor están ahí? 'Justin: '''No lo sé, pero debemos buscar la Gema '''Alexandra: '''Bien '''Justin: '''Nave, vamos a la Tierra! La Nave toma rumbo hacia la Tierra '''Justin: '''Oh, oh, chicos, la nave no resistirá al impacto con la Tierra '''Roxie: '''Vamos a morir '''Justin: '''Vamos a arder en llamas Los chicos se ponen histéricos '''Manny: '''Estaba la pájara pinta a la sombra del verde limón, con el pico picaba las ramas con las alas cortaba la flor... '''Michael: '''Patito, patito color de café si tu no me quieres yo ya ser porque '''Roxie: '''Nadie pasa de esta esquina aquí mandan las... '''Alexandra: '''I'm just sippin' on chamomille, i'm watching boys and girls and their... '''Justin: '''Few times i've around that tracks... '''Todos: '''O_o '''Justin: '''Qué!?, soy fan de Gwen Stefani desde que era niño La Nave impacta en el mar 3 Horas Después Una luz roja empieza a parpadear '''Nave: '''Niveles de oxígeno por debajo del 10% Justin despierta '''Justin: '''Chicos! Justin carga a los chicos rápidamente y los saca del océano '''Roxie: '''Cofcof...que pasa! De pronto se levanta una mega ola que arrastra a los chicos hasta las costas de Francia 1 Hora después Michael despierta '''Michael: '''Que oportuno, caímos en las costas de París Los chicos empiezan a despertar '''Justin: '''Pues vamonos a París Justin se va volando y los chicos lo siguen En París '''Roxie: '''Llegamos '''Justin: '''Bien, según el rastreador estamos cerca de al Torre Eiffel '''Alexandra: '''Ya volteaste para atrás? '''Justin: '''Oh sí Los chicos caminan un par de metros '''Justin: '''Bien, la Torre Eiffel, según el rastreador, está en la punta '''Michael: '''Pues vamos al elevador '''Justin: '''Vinimos volando hasta aquí y quieres usar el elevador? '''Alexandra: '''Vamos Justin, será divertido Justin camina hacia el elevador y los chicos también En la Punta de la Torre Eiffel Se encuentran los chicos viendo la vista panorámica de la ciudad... '???: '''Hola muchachos Todos se voltean '''Justin: '''Hex! Alexandra lanza agua a Hex, pero este la esquiva '''Hex: '''Esta vez yo ganaré! Hex saca la Gema de la Ira y la combina con su bastón mágico '''Hex: '''El día de hoy haré un truco de magia! Hex toma su bastón con mágico junto a la Gema de la Ira y encierra a los miembros del Equipo en burbujas de mana '''Alexandra: '''Eh!? Alexandra le da un puñetazo a una burbuja pero esta la electrocuta '''Justin: '''Eh? Justin activa el Rockmitrix pero la burbuja lo electrocuta '''Hex: '''Permíteme mostrarte mi nueva transformación! Hex pasa a su nueva forma '''Justin: '''Maldición, es muy poderoso Justin se mete a su mente '''Justin Azul: '''Tengo miedo... '''Justin Rojo: '''Solo debemos matarlo y ya... '''Justin Dorado: '''Debemos hacerlo con honor, debemos destruirlo por la seguridad del equipo '''Silver Justin: '''Me importa un palo de barco que seas el líder de la mente, debemos respetar al enemigo '''Justin Rosa: '''Debemos tratarlo bien, por el amor '''Justin: '''Y ustedes quienes son? '''Justin Dorado: '''Somos tu subconsciente '''Silver Justin: '''No por mucho... Justin sale de su mente '''Justin: '''AH! Justin estalla en furia y rompe la burbuja '''Justin: '''Vas a morir! Justin pasa a su Fase 2 de golpe '''Super Justin Fase 2: '''TOOOMAAA! Super Justin F2 le dispara un rayo al pecho a Hex y este cae, pero se levanta rápidamente '''Hex: '''Qué!? Hex suelta su bastón y los chicos salen de sus burbujas... '''Alexandra: '''Justin! Alexandra le lanza un látigo de agua a Hex '''Michael: '''Toma ya chaval! Michael lanza fuego y deja el agua hirviendo '''Manny: '''UH! Manny le lanza púas a los pies de Hex y estas le dan '''Hex: '''AH! Roxie le pone una esfera de magia en la cabeza a Hex y lo asfixia '''Hex: '''Uh...? Hex cae desmayado 2 Hours Later '''Justin: '''Listo!? Hex despierta '''Hex: '''Eh...PERO QUE PASA!? Hex mira y ve que está colgando de la punta de la Torre Eiffel '''Hex: '''AAAHHH! Justin sonríe y suelta a Hex al vacío y solo se ve como va cayendo '''Manny: '''Bien! Manny le quita la Gema de la Ira al bastón de Hex '''Roxie: '''Bien!, solo nos faltan 2 gemas! '''Justin: '''Sí, y según mi GemaDex Justin saca el contenedor de las Gemas y pone la Gema de la Ira en un hueco '''Justin: '''Bien, según el GemaDex que le integré al Rockmitrix, la Gema del Amor está en...Nueva Bellwood '''Roxie: '''Bien, de regreso a casa! '''Justin: '''Si, hurra, de regreso a casa... Justin hace un Bad Poker Face '''Michael: '''Miren esto! Michael abre un portal a NB con el bastón de Hex '''Alexandra: '''Super, ahora a buscar la Gema del Amor! Los chicos entran al portal y el episodio termina Personajes Héroes *Justin **Justin Azul **Justin Rojo **Justin Dorado **Silver Justin **Justin Rosa **Fase 2 *Alexandra *Manny *Michael *Roxie Villanos *Hex Secundarios *Gente de París Aliens utilizados *Rocks (Holograma) Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia Categoría:Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia